Un simple rêve
by raoulett
Summary: Sirius libre? Et pourquoi pas. Cet OS décrit la manière dont il aurait pu vivre ses premiers instants de liberté.


Youp Youp ! Relisant la série, j'ai tout plein (attention, tout est relatif !) d'idées de fictions (OS, comme d'hab, on se refait pas !). Celle-ci se situe quelques jours après la fin du tome 5, après la foire au ministère (« qui veut du jambon de Mangemort ? »).

Bref, vous allez faire une overdose d'âneries donc je vous laisse lire la suite !

Bonne lecture, mes petits !

.

.

**Un simple rêve**

Tu es là, heureux.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. Dès qu'il a été remis en poste, Dumbledore a plaidé ta cause avec ferveur devant le Magenmagot. Et ce matin, la Gazette du Sorcier a publié un édit officiel, annonçant que toutes les charges qui pesaient sur toi avaient été abandonnées. En plus d'une somme considérable qui t'as été allouée, tu vas recevoir au cours d'une soirée en ton honneur les excuses du Cornellius Fudge « au nom de toute la communauté sorcière ».

Aujourd'hui, Sirius, tu es un homme libre. Tu peux désormais vivre au grand jour, quitter la maison abhorrée de tes parents. Tu peux quitter Kreattur, les têtes de ses ancêtres accrochées au mur du couloir et le tableau de ta mère tant honni.

Aujourd'hui, tu as ouvert la porte d'entrée. Tu as un peu cligné des yeux, face à la clarté aveuglante du soleil. Mais imperturbable, tu t'es avancé, décidé, et tu as descendu les marches du palier. Passant la porte à mon tour, je t'ai vu éclater d'un rire joyeux. Regardant autour de toi, tu t'es avancé vers un parterre de fleurs au milieu du square. A genoux sur l'herbe, tu t'es penché pour respirer à plein poumons le parfum entêtant des bégonias.

Je me suis avancé vers toi, la Gazette toujours à la main. Ton sourire illuminait ton visage, si bien que devant moi semblait se tenir le jeune homme pétillant de la photographie du mariage de mes parents. Souriant à mon tour, j'ai prononcé ton nom. Tu as levé le regard vers moi et m'as dit :

-Harry, vas sortir Buck ! Lui, toi et moi on décolle dans 5 minutes !

Riant, j'ai acquiescé. Lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, j'ai filé dans le 12 square Grimmault. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius désillusionnait l'hippogriffe et nous enfilions la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Une heure après Buck se posait dans le parc de Poudlard.

Sans cesser de sourire, tu t'es laissé glisser au sol et à la manière des enfants remuant les bras et les jambes pour faire un ange dans la neige, tu t'es allongé dans l'herbe verte.

-Ah, Harry, c'est si doux, la liberté. Certains diront que la liberté c'est celle de penser, de gesticuler, de parler. Et moi je te dis, la liberté, c'est de pouvoir enfiler tes doigts dans une pelouse verte, et d'y rester le temps que tu veux.

A ces mots, tu as fermé les yeux et poussé un long soupir de bien-être.

Je me suis installé à tes cotés, appréciant la fraîcheur matinale de ce début de juillet et le silence entourant le collège. Tournant la tête vers toi, j'ai vu une goutte brillante au coin de ton œil. Oui, Parrain, tu es libre. Tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse. Pas celle dont jeune, tu avais rêvé mais néanmoins tu pourras toucher le bonheur du doigt ! Peut-être vas-tu même rencontrer une jeune femme. Tu n'as que 35 ans, et c'est un âge plus que convenable pour fonder une famille. Je te le souhaite, cher parrain, je le souhaite de tout cœur.

Maintenant, les bras derrière la tête, je me surprends à t'imaginer père de famille. Je ne peux retenir un rire. Quand tu relèves un sourcil interrogateur, je t'explique le fil de mes pensées. Admettant sans peine que tu te verrais bien en Pater Familias, tu sautes sur tes pieds et m'attrapes le poignet.

-Viens, j'ai faim. J'ai envie d'effrayer les elfes de maison pour la dernière fois. Avec un peu de chance, je croiserai Servilus !

Nous ne croisons pas Rogue mais ta bonne humeur persiste jusqu'aux cuisines. Les elfes y sont paisibles, en l'absence d'élèves. Tu montes sur un cageot retourné et d'une voix riante, tu annonces :

-Pour fêter toute nouvelle ma liberté, je paie une tournée générale de bièraubeurres !

Perplexes, les elfes ne pipent mot.

-N'ayant pas eu le temps de passer par une brasserie, je crois qu'il va falloir nous servir dans les réserves de Poudlard !

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur une table de plan de travail et une bière à la main, tu bavardes gaiment avec Dobby.

-Tu sais quoi, Dobby ? Un peu plus et mon Ordre de Merlin, je le recevais Posthume ! Dire que cette saleté de Bellatrix a failli m'envoyer ad patrès !

Tu ris encore avant d'ajouter :

-Ca aurait été pas de chance !

…

….

…

Dans un sursaut, Harry se réveilla. Incertain, il tenta de se rappeler ce qui se passait. Sirius innocenté dans la Gazette ? Oui, mais dans la réalité, il l'avait vraiment reçu posthume. La tristesse empoigna le cœur d'Harry. Sirius n'avait pas survécu et était passé à travers le voile. Jamais plus il ne pourra profiter du soleil et de l'étendue verte du parc de Poudlard.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

.

.

Voili Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir… mais gentiment, hein ! héhé ! Bisous à tous (même si je pense que « toutes » serait plus approprié !)


End file.
